UltimateVerse: Possible
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Part of the UltimateVerse series: Famous teen super spy Kim Possible has been taken into action since she was only young. Watch as Kim goes through the hero life and her school life as the girl you'll never see her do.


**Read the first chapter of UltimateVerse: Phantom. In this fic, this will be a much more dark deconstructing of Kim Possible, as well as some dark aspects of the characters and some different villains considering crossovers. After all, this is an Ultimate Universe.**

 **This is a mixed concept of Ultimate Marvel, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the DC Television Universe.**

 **I don't own Kim Possible, as its owned by Disney. I also don't own any characters owned by their respectful creators.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 **Vol. 1: Possible Start.**

 **Ch. 1: No Drama for Possible.**

 _She was only 9 years old when they recruited her._

 _Kimberly Ann Possible wasn't like any other girl. She was born and raised by a rocket scientist father and a mother who's a brain surgeon. She has many achievements and honor rolls since Pre-K. Gets all the As in every subject in class, beats all her piers in science fairs, and had won many spelling bee tournaments. Hell, she can even rival with that brunette genius in Retroville._

 _It happened one day during class where the young red haired, green eyed girl in the purple shirt and jeans was taking notes for her science test. Everything seems so normal until a couple of black suited men came into the 3rd Grade classroom to call in for Kim Possible. No one knew why she's being called in but only one person knows, and that would be her best friend since Pre-K, Ronald Dean Stoppable._

 _The men in black brought Kim to a hallway to discuss about something. It was something private so they request the teacher, Mrs. Griswald, to continue with her class which makes Ron worried. He told and warned Kim about hacking into government files but Kim was being a Curious Georgia as she manage to hacked into government files._

 _At the halls, the two agents began ask Kim some questions. "Kimberly Ann Possible, is that your name?" one agent asked. He was a bald man while his partner has black hair and a strong chin._

" _Yes. Kim Possible, I can do anything." Kim states with a smile. "Are you two government agents, like the FBI or CIA?"_

" _CIA, yes." The bald agent respond as they both show their badge. "My name is Agent Bullock, deary. My partner here is Agent Smith. As top agents of the CIA, we would like to discuss about how did you hack into our government files, Ms. Possible?"_

" _Call me Kim, Ms. Possible's my mom's name." Kim told as she starts explaining to the two CIA agents how she hacked in the files from the government, which is very top secret. "-I never guessed that the government keeps all of those-"_

" _Classified." Agent Smith interrupts as he brings his partner in for their own conversation. "Excuse me, little lady." he told her as he discuss with Bullock about what to do with the young Possible girl. Kim was in her own little world right about now as she imagines a peaceful world like any other little girl would. The two agents turn back to Kim as Agent Smith crouches down towards her as he's surprised the girl isn't scared at all by the two grown man working from the government._

" _Listen, little Kimberly." Smith starts as he crouches down facing the red head. "Me and my partner here has decided to make some calls and decide what to do with you."_

" _Am I in trouble? Am I going to a prison in Guatemala?" Kim asked innocently._

" _Wha- no, no! You're not in trouble at all." Smith told the girl. "In fact, our country has some use for you, you little prodigy."_

 _/_

7 years later.

 **November 2nd, 2016.**

 **Belgium.**

A group of ten motorcyclists and a black jeep drove all the way to an abandoned Cathedral. They parked their bikes and the jeep near the Cathedral as the men gets off of the vehicle to enter inside.

One of the men takes his helmet off, revealing a red haired man with blue eyes, a scar on his cheek, and a shaggy beard. He faces off with a scientist looking man who's surrounded by masked guards in red. The scientist was a man with blond ponytail, tan skin, and shades.

"Zandar, what a surprise." the scientist spoke in a casual manner.

"Save the formalities, Dr. Hardly." Zandar respond to the smarmy scientist. "Do you have the formula?"

"Why yes, its right here." Dr. Hardly said as he holds a vile of black liquid. "You know how hard it was to get this thing? I had to mooch off my old colleague to get this formula."

"It must be complicated." Zandar respond as he looks at the formula. "But all I want to know is what does this formula do?"

"Oh, don't know the details?" Hardly asked with a smug grin.

"Well my brother told me to come all the way to this country to get something from a Dr. Dick Hardly, the infamous knock off scientist who steals from other scientists and use their work for profit at the black market." Zandar states making Hardly scoffs.

"I'm proud of my work, thank you very much." Dick states as he place the vile inside a suitcase as he prepares to hand it to his customer.

Zandar was about to grab the suitcase as one of his men is about to send the money to Dr. Hardly's account with his tablet. But Zandar noticed something bright and red as he heard something coming towards them. He duct as he push Hardly aside as a circular object flew in between them as it knocks out one of Hardly's guards.

"What the hell!?" Zandar asked as he looks around and then heard snipe shots as he saw his gang fall down to the ground as well as Hardly's guards.

"Screw this, I'm out of here!" Dr. Hardly shouts as he tries to make his getaway, but then is punched down by one of his guards. Hardly look confused as he shouts. "Hey! I didn't hired you to hit me!"

"Shut up." the "guard" told as he kicks Hardly in the forehead as Zandar held his gun towards him.

"Alright, what is this?" Zandar asked as suddenly a pair of metal cuffs clamp to his wrist as the wire connected to it drags him away causing him to drop his gun.

"I think its a thing called, an espionage raid." spoke a female voice from behind Zandar. He turn to face who appears to be a young teenage girl around 16. Long red hair, green eyes, and wears a black spy shirt and long cargo pants with black boots. She holds a taser device aiming at Zandar as she smirks. "Surrender now, or things will get messy." she orders as she gets on a stance.

Zandar is unfazed as he knew who the girl was. "Kim Possible, famous teen super-spy who can do anything if she sets her mind to it." he comments as he held his gun down "To the public, you're just a smart girl who's one of the top child prodigies that shows promise in this world. At night, you're part of a top secret government organization that is known for its global homeland security." he then aims his gun towards her. "You shouldn't have come here uninvited."

"I can think up of six to eight possible ways to put you down." Kim said with a smirk. "Ron, Alpha-Delta 5!"

"Right back at ya, KP." spoke the red guard as he charges towards Zandar by throwing a metal circular ball towards him. Zandar look as the metal ball appears to form into a metallic rat like robot as it attacks onto Zandar's face.

"AAUGH, What the f#%$!?" Zandar screams as he tries to get the metal rat off of his face as his gun was taken from him by Kim. She decks him with a karate chop to the neck as Zandar fell onto the ground.

"Language." Kim said as she saw Zandar's men coming towards her. "Ron, you got your weapons with you?" she asked her partner.

"You know it, KP." Ron respond as he takes off of his mask. He is a blond haired teen with blue eyes as he brings out his nun-chucks. "Booyah."

"Let's just handle these bozos." Kim told as she cracks her knuckles as more men by her side charges in to tackle Zandar's men.

/

 **November 3rd.**

 **Middleton.**

 **Possible Residents.**

"-And so the famous Kim Possible had led her officers to arrest two criminals. One is the infamous disgraced scientist Dr. Dick Hardly, and the other is Zandar, a lieutenant of a band of mercenaries called the Dreadlocks." the anchorman announced as he reads his papers. "In other news, it has been a month since the incident at Amit-" the TV was turn to mute by the young red head as her phone rings. She answers it as she answered "Hey Monique, what's up?"

" _Nothing much, how's your little trip in Belgium?"_ Monique asked over the phone.

"No big." Kim simply respond as she makes a PB&J sandwich for herself. "Just turning in some black marketers to the authorities. No big deal."

" _Girl, you are the best at everything you can do."_ Monique comments as Kim flinch over the comment.

"Yeah, I sure am." Kim respond as she finish making her sandwich. "Well, gotta call you later. The dweebs are marching down."

 _"Later, girl!"_ Monique said as the phone hangs up, just as Kim's little brothers comes marching in.

Coming from downstairs are two twin brown haired boys about 11-years-old. One with the red shirt is Tim Possible as his brother, Jim in the green shirt, invades their older sister's space.

"Kim! Kim!" the twins shouts as they ran around their sister.

Kim sigh annoyingly as she respond. "What is it, dweebs?" Kim, like any older child of the family, is basically annoyed by her younger siblings. Unlike any other siblings, the twins have a special occasion of making inventions and sometimes set things off either on fire or property damage. "What did you two burn this time?" she asked them as the twins look nervous from her glare.

"We didn't burn anything this time." Jim told her.

"Yeah, we just came because dad wants you up in his lab." Tim said as Kim looks at the boys as she sigh to herself.

"Please don't tell me dad didn't set his lab on fire?" she asked them.

"Nope." they answered.

"Good."

"His robot is malfunctioning."

"Oh boy."

/

Kim went up the attic which is on top of her room and where her father works. Her dad, James Possible, is an award winning rocket scientist who helps out NASA for his rocket projects. as she comes up she saw her father, a gray haired man with white highlights, black eyes covered with his glasses, and wears a lab coat covering his white shirt and dark blue pants and black shoes, hiding underneath the table as his flying robot malfunctions as it crashes onto the roof and keeps shooting laser beams.

"Kimmie Cub!" her dad shouts "Sorry to bring you up here, but can you stop my robot!?"

"On it, dad." Kim replied as she picks up a screwdriver as she throws it behind her. The screwdriver fell onto a lever which is on a beaker, which throws itself as the lever flips as the beaker hits the robot's off button as the robot shuts down on itself. It falls onto the floor as Kim and James look at the robot.

"Thanks, Kim." James said as he picks up the robot. "Man, looks like the parts Sundac sent me needs some adjustments."

"Seriously, dad. You need to be careful next time." Kim told him. She knew how much of an absent minded professor her father can be. His work is great, but sometimes his prototypes can have some tweaks that can cause a malfunction.

"Oh I know to be careful next time, honey." James told his only daughter. "I mean, the Possibles always have this be careful policy when do something dangerous."

"That policy has become a statement." Kim states in a matter of fact.

"Well, thanks for calming my robot down, Kimmie." Her dad thanked her as Kim's phone rings telling her the time.

It was Bueno Nacho night.

/

 **Bueno Nacho.**

Ronald Dean Stoppable rubs his hands after bandaging it. Another mission where he had to use his fists to knock that Dr. Hardly out as well as his goons. He was trained to be Kim's partner after she drags him into being top freelance agents for the government peace keeping organization. Sure, he knew the risks, but his parents doesn't mind since they're former hippies…of a different decade.

He is currently sitting on the green seats of the famous established food chain restaurant, Bueno Nacho. He's just hanging out until his and his best friend's orders come as soon as Kim comes. He even brought his robotic rodent R.u.f.u.s. R.U.F.U.S. is a specialized android as a Rodent. Utility. Field. Ultra. Spydroid. designed for information, espionage, infiltration, weaponry, and many other useful stuff. The droid is formed as a rat and was made by the homeland peace-keeping organization Global Justice, with the use of technology provided from Sundac Systems and Dexlabs collaboration. Ron considers the pink metal rodent a good friend for him to keep.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting." spoke Kim as she came by at their seats as Ron smiles for his best friend.

"KP, you're only about…Rufus, what time did Kim came?" Ron asked his robotic companion.

"In the matter of 5 seconds…early." Rufus states sounding like a smart British man.

"So, you ordered me the usual?" Kim asked him.

"Yep. Three Breno pasta taco, with bread, and a cup of Diet Yahoo Soda for you, and some chili tacos for me, with a nacho side order for us."

"I knew I can rely on you, Ron." Kim comments as Ned, the brown haired nerd employee of the establishment, holds a tray of the order for both Kim and Ron.

"Here's your order as usual, Kim and Ron." Ned said as he place them on their table. "Can't believe it, two American heroes eating at my restaurant. My comrades at Wizards and Warlocks will never believe this."

"Ned, we've eaten here since Middle School, when this place first opened." Kim points out.

"Hehe, yeah. You guys are norms compare to us." Ned states as he walks back to the counter so he can bring in another order.

"So, what's up with you, Ron. How's your day?" Kim asked him.

"Great, KP. Me and Rufus had to bandage our hands after punching that scientist's clock." Ron said rubbing his hands. "Its good to travel around the world and all, but it can sometimes be painful."

"Oh I'm sure you did great." Kim comments. "Besides, with those bandages you'll be a hit with the girls."

"Oh come on, like I'd be a hit with the ladies." Ron said.

"Oh come on, you're so a hit." Kim told him. "You know, Tara King has been eying on you."

"Really?" Ron asked in surprise. "I thought she would go out with Ethan Mills."

"Please Ron, I'm a cheerleading captain. I know my girls from Bonnie to Stacy."

"You're girls? Don't let Bonnie hear that."

"I'm not afraid of her, Ron."

"Kim, you know how she wants to upstage you since you're one of the world's best role models, by the age of 10."

"Yeah, and she's not good at it. Besides, I have taken many terrorists and track down world criminals, all she does is buy the best outfit in season. She's not much of a rival, Ron."

"Really? Like what kind of rival do you prefer?"

"Someone that can catch up with me."

"Well, changing subject, how's trying to ask out Josh Mankey?" Ron's question seems to make Kim speechless for a little bit. Josh Mankey as Ron mentions was Kim's crush since beginning high school.

"Working on it." Kim said as she eats her food.

As their conversation goes, they have not noticed a dark green trench coat figure wearing a fedora hat as she observes mainly on Kim Possible. The figure appears to be a woman, but she hides her appearance as well as she looks at the unsuspecting teens. All she has to do is look like she's eating her food while she creepily looks at the redhead.

'Kimberly Ann Possible…we'll meet each other soon.' the woman thought as she taps into what appears to be a communication device. She has a plan and that plan involves Kim Possible.

Kim's life is just getting more interesting.

 **/**

 **This is a good start. Wonder who's the woman in the trench coat and why is she interested in Kim?**

 **Now this villain, Zandar, you may know him unless you're a fan of a certain franchise based on the IDW comics. Dr. Dick Hardly however, you may know him infamously from Powerpuff Girls as this version of him is a sleazy scientists who is a knocks off other inventions.**

 **Next time, on Possible: When Kim and Ron learned of a former soldier who's been taking troops and plans to make them their personal army. Will Kim take up the challenge by fighting a group of super-soldiers created by the blue skinned savage?**


End file.
